


Work Bitch [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Bitch [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Made for VividCon 2014 - Club Vivid. Spoilers for Season 1, Episodes 1-20.  
> Warnings: Lyrics NSFW, quick cuts/flashing images, network TV sex & violence.

**Music:** "Work Bitch"  
**Artist:** Britney Spears  
**File Info:** 3:58, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/08/08/work-bitch/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/168822.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/94262557621/reign-fanvid-work-bitch-by-rhoboat-music-work)

****


End file.
